Cute
by Yuuki9
Summary: Un entretient d'embauche que doit passer Chase. Nouvelle traduction mais toujours le même couple Chase/House.


**Note :** Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction à ma sauce de KettleKornKueen. C'est encore et toujours un Chase/House en espérant qu'il vous fera plaisir.

**Crédit :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Cute**

Il était mignon.

Oui, il était vraiment très mignon.

Pas robuste, beau. Pas chaud fumant. Pas mortellement magnifique.

Mignon.

Mais il était très haut placé sur l'échelle de la gentillesse.

House était décidé lorsqu'il regardait la chevelure blonde du garçon assis en face de lui. Il remua sur sa chaise alors que House l'étudiait.

« Alors… »Commença House se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son fauteuil pivotant. L'homme mit le garçon en garde. « Pourquoi voulez vous travailler ici, Randy ? »

L'autre homme se racla la gorge « Euh… en fait c'est Robert, monsieur. » Les yeux de Robert Chase balayèrent rapidement la salle. House reconnut se regard qu'il analysa comme fuyant.

« D'accord… _Robert_. Pourquoi voulez vous travailler ici ? » Répéta House croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

House pouvait dire que Chase était une personne plaisante. Il a comprit ce que House voulait de lui en deux secondes à peine. House était le même, la différence venait de Chase qui lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait et pour House… eh bien, House venait à ne pas aimer ça tant que ça. Mais il pouvait voir que Chase était très différent.

Chase prit une profonde inspiration « Je crois que l'expérience en travaillant ici avec un médecin aussi incroyable que vous pourrait me faire évoluer et devenir un meilleur diagnosticien. » La réponse était robotisée, sans passion. Il avait déduit que House avait un égo et aimait tout contrôler, façonner de jeunes médecins, traiter ses sbires comme il voulait, Chase avait formulé sa réponse en conséquence. Il était aussi extrêmement poli. _Monsieur_. House détestait ça.

« Eh bien Ricky, » House interrompit sa recherche de papiers.

« Je… c'est Robert, monsieur. »

House soupira et leva les yeux de ses papiers. Au lieu de ça, il claqua ses mains de nouveau libre et regarda attentivement Chase. « Je vais vous faire une offre. Vous arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur et j'utiliserais votre vrai prénom. »

« D'accord mon… House » commença Chase avec difficultés.

« Whoa, whoa, whoa… » S'exclama House en regardant une photocopie d'un document de certificat d'études médicales portant le nom de _Robert Chase_.

« Pardon ? » demanda Chase encore poli mais sans le monsieur. Ce qui était déjà un début.

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que votre nom était _Robert Allen_, mais il est dit ici… House poussa un doigt sur la page. Que votre nom est _Robert Chase_. »

Chase regarda. « Allen est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. J-J'ai eu l'intention de le f-faire changer. » Bégaya Chase avant que House ne le coupe.

« Chase ? Comme Rowan Chase ? » House était sidéré. Le fils du rhumatologue a renommé mondiale était assis en face de lui à essayer d'être le moins ridicule possible.

House avait reçu un coup de fil du célèbre médecin quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il envoyait son fils pour un entretient. House avait attendu avec impatience de voir le rejeton d'un des plus grands docteurs… et ce n'était pas du tout ce dont à quoi il s'attendait.

Il pensait qu'il serait coincé, laid, narcissique, égoïste et se la jouerait « Vous savez qui est mon père… », Qu'il jouerait toutes les cartes pour avoir sa chance. Mais certainement pas à un enfant nerveux, timide qui venait probablement de terminer son école de médecine et sa puberté dans la même semaine et House ne pensait pas avoir d'autres pensées que professionnelles.

Chase soupira et baissa les yeux tout à coup désespéré.

« Vous êtes embauché. » dit House en laissant tomber le certificat.

Chase lui jeta un regard perplexe suivit de près par un « Si vous me donnez ce poste c'est juste à cause de mon père » déçu. Chase secoua la tête et se leva attrapant son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.

House le dévisagea choqué une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous remercie Dr House pour cette occasion. » Dit Chase lui tendant une main. Main que House ne prit pas.

« Je ne le fais pas. » dit simplement House se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. Bien sur, il avait besoin de savoir immédiatement pourquoi Chase était si fermé et secret sur ce qui concernait son père. Chase la regardé une nouvelle fois perplexe. « Vous avez d'excellentes recommandations, vous étiez au sommet de votre promotion, diplômé deux ans à l'avance et vous semblez déjà être un excellent médecin avant de venir vous asseoir ici pour cet entretient, continua House. Il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas vous embaucher. »

Chase cligna des yeux. « Oh. »

« Voulez vous le travail. »

« Oui… Bien sur. » Le visage de Chase s'illumina instantanément.

« J'aurais juste besoin de quelques petits éclaircissements. » dit House. Chase s'assit rapidement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Pourquoi voulez vous travailler ici ? Pour de vrai. » House voulait une vraie réponse.

Chase soupira « C'est le plus loin possible de mon domicile. »

House hocha la tête rentrant cette information dans son cerveau afin de pouvoir l'utiliser pour manipuler Chase plus tard. « Numéro deux, à partir de maintenant je suis House et vous êtes Chase, d'accord. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de House de hocher la tête. « C'est tout ? »

House secoua la tête.

Chase le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

House se pencha sur la table, ses mains enveloppèrent le cou de Chase et le tira dans un baiser. Il savait que c'était une bonne chose, lorsqu'il sentit Chase l'accepter, il continua. Pas de donc c'est mon nouveau patron et je ne dois pas accepter. Chase répondit en approfondissant le baiser et en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de House. House se recula très légèrement se léchant les lèvres mais ils étaient si près que sa langue finit par rentrer en contact avec celle de Chase. D'une profonde voix sexy, il demanda « Que faites vous pour le diner ce soir ? »

Un sourire narquois se glissa sur le visage de Chase.

Oh oui, House aimait le défi que représentait ce mignon.


End file.
